Protected
by XxInfectedNekoxX
Summary: Demons across America believe Clary knows where the mortal cup is.They will stop at nothing to get her for Valentine, but Jace and the other Shadowhunters wont let her be taken! Jace and Clary go off to London to escape. I suck at summaries XD
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yes! my first MI story! Hope ya like! i know it doesn't make much sense but it will in later chaps. also i haven't read the books in ages so if a character is somewhat out of character plz let me know if there is something i can do to change that. Example: maybe Clary is too stressed? or Jace is not sarcastic enough? stuff like that and if there is anything you think i should fix and stuff please let me kno that would help me a ton =) PLZ REVIEW! i take positive and negative reviews bcuz i will never kno how to improve without reviews :) Thxs for reading!**

As Simon sat at the long wooden table, he recalled the past few days of his life. His mother had left a note at home that he would leave for a place where he would be safe. Since he was now a vampire and all, the outside world wouldn't be as safe for him anymore, so he was sent to Ms. Oggie's house, out in the deep forest. Apparently Ms. Oggie was Simon's mother's housekeeper before Simon was born. Now as Simon sat at the table by himself he wondered why he has never heard of her until now. Stirring his spoon around in his tea, he glanced at the doorway into the next room where Ms. Oggie was. _Her house has a weird set up_ thought Simon thought as he turned his head to look at the other doorway directly opposite to the first one. He was forbidden to go through the second doorway for who knows what reason. The house also had an upstairs as well. The stairs were through the first doorway on the left. Simon's room was up the stairs, his room was the only room up there except for the bathroom. Ms. Oggie's room was through the second doorway. In the weeks that Simon has lived here Ms. Oggie kept getting stranger and stranger. She would talk to herself and sometimes yell at Simon for strange reasons. Simon was beginning to get worried about her. But there wasn't much he could do. Sighing, he took his spoon out of his tea and set it on the table. Just as he was about to take a sip he heard an odd noise coming from the forbidden doorway. Ignoring it, he looked back down at his tea. He picked up his cup and brought it to his lips. Just then, the door of the forbidden doorway burst open.

"Simon, you idiot! Don't drink any of that crap that old hag gives you!" said a familiar blond haired Shadowhunter.

"Jace! What are you doing here? This place is supposed to be untraceable!"

"Well," smirked Jace, "I'm here to save the princess." Simon glared at Jace but ignored the insult. Jace continued, "As for the 'untraceable' part we did have a hell of a hard time trying to find you and-''

"Wait," interrupted Simon, "Why are you here to save me? I came to this place to be safe!"

"Don't interrupt it's rude." Jace added, "No this place is not safe. As a matter of fact it's far from safe. Safe is the last thing it is right now."

"What do you mean? My mom sent me here.''

"No she didn't. Don't you see! It's a trap, Idiot. Your house reeked of greater demon and your mother had nothing to do with this.'' Simon looked at Jace incredulously. He couldn't believe that Jace would come all the way up there just to mock him. _What nerve! _Simon thought.

"Jace, what would the trap be for anyway?" A cold shiver ran up Simon's back at the tone of Jace's voice as he answered,

"Us."

Simon looked coldly at Jace, still not believing him. Jace turned to go back out the way he came. "Come on," Jace called. Simon turned to the first doorway, "No.'' Simon walked through the first doorway and dumped his tea in the sink. Sighing, Jace came through the doorway and saw Ms. Oggie's outline standing on the porch through the screen door. It looked as though see was sweeping the deck. Jace turned to Simon, "You're going to be difficult aren't you?" Simon met his stare.

"What are you going to about it?"

Jace chuckled a little and moved over to where Simon stood by the sink. Simon watched him obviously puzzled. Jace smirked and flung Simon over his shoulder.

"You're coming whether you like it or not!"

"Jace! Put me down right now!"

"Tsk, tsk I don't think so."

Jace carried Simon back through the first doorway and into the forbidden doorway. Jace had come in through a window in Ms. Oggie's room and that's the way he intended on getting out. As he threw Simon out the window he heard soft footsteps coming toward the room. "Hurry up, Simon! We have to get out now!" Jace whispered urgently. Simon pulled himself out of the window and landed on the ground below with a thud. Unfortunately, he landed on his face. He looked up to see Jace jumping gracefully out of the window and land on his feet beside him. "Get up, we gotta go!" Jace whispered. Simon heaved himself off the ground and onto his feet. He turned to face Jace.

"If you ever tell anybody you carried me I will kill you! Don't tell anyone, especially Clary!"

Jace shrugged, "You can try but in technicality it is I who is supposed to kill you since you are, after all, a vampire." Simon glared hard at Jace. Suddenly the front door knob turned slightly. Jace's eyes widened.

"Run!"

Jace took off into the forest with Simon following close behind. A roar sounded behind them. Jace picked up speed, "Faster!"

"Is the almighty Jace running from a fight?" Simon gasped mockingly out as he ran.

"Do you want to fight that?" Jace said pointing behind them. Simon turned his head only to wish he didn't. Behind them the little old lady Ms. Oggie had transformed into a giant hideous black creature with huge tentacles sprouting out from almost every part of her body. Black ink like liquid dripped from her as she chased after them.

"Shadowhunter! Give me my vampire back!" she roared. Jace keep running.

"If you want him come and get him!" The creature roared again and begin to catch up with the boys. "Great going Jace! Now you've gone and made it angry!"

"Eh, it'll get over it." The boys kept running crunching leaves as they went. The crisp fall air stung Jace's face as he ran.

"It's catching up!" Simon yelled. Jace glanced back and sure enough it was right on Simon's heels. _Oh crap,_ thought Jace,_ if he gets hurt Clary will have my head for sure! _

Jace pulled out a seraph blade, called out its name, and flung it at the beast. It reared back with a scream as the stele drove itself into one of its tentacles. Jace breathed a sigh of relief, "Come on! It's distracted let's move!" Soon Jace could see the little hut that had been his hideout for a while. He heard another roar and turned around only to see that creature once again. "Will it ever give up?" Jce growled. Simon suddenly cried out. Jace turned to see that the creature had tripped Simon with one of its tentacles and was about to bite into his leg. "Oh sh- Alec! Isabelle! I need a weapon!" Two figures came darting out of the hut. They raced toward Jace, Simon, and the creature. Simon screamed in pain as the creature clamped its teeth around his leg. Isabelle attacked the creature with her whip while Alec threw a seraph blade at it.

"Jace! Get Simon inside, now!"Alec yelled. Jace made a face but obeyed. As he flung Simon onto his shoulder once again, he stumbled toward the hut. Canine-like figures rushed out of it charging toward the creature. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle had been sent on a mission away from the Institute to help the werewolves that lived in the hut in the forest with a demon invasion. They had taken gotten rid of many demons in there stay, but they were also here for another reason. Simon went missing and they were on a search party for him also. Jace hauled Simon up the last few steps of the hut breathing a breath of relief. _Thank God that Clary isn't here. She would freak out and I'd never hear the end of it_, Jace thought as he flung the door of the hut open. As he did so, he was greeted by a familiar redheaded figure._ Oh God! Help me!_ Jace mentally screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: First off to all my readers and reviewers: THANK YOU! without you i wouldn't have any motivation to write more so once again THANK YOU! =) So sorry about the wait! i'll try to write faster! anyway consider this your Christmas present! XD lol MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! **

"Hey Clary,'' Jace said smoothly.

"Don't you dare 'Hey Clary' me!" Clary yelled, her eyes widened at the sight of Simon. "Jace! What happened!"

"Well you see he just wasn't fast enough to get away. Some vampire he is," Jace said lightly as he set Simon down on one of the empty cots.

"Shut up, Jace! You really have no sympathy do you?" Clary screamed her eyes swimming with tears that she refused to shed. Jace looked at her and then sauntered over to the next room to find the leader of the pack. Clary sat on her knees beside Simon's cot still sort of in shock. Clary touched his arm with her fingertips and looked at the fierce bite wound on the unconscious Simon's leg. Meanwhile back in the kitchen Jace finally found the head wolf.

"Why is Clary here?" Jace demanded the thirty year old looking man.

"She is here because my patrol found her on the outskirts of the woods and she said she was looking for you, Alec, and Isabelle," said the man, Keith, who was the Alpha male of the small werewolf pack.

"Why the hell did she leave the Institute! She was supposed to stay there with the Lightwoods while we went off to look for her precious little vampire!" Just as Jace had spat that out Clary appeared around the corner.

"I came because I'm tired of being left out! I'm a Shadowhunter just like you guys! Simon's my friend and you hate him, Jace! I wanted to make sure that you were actually looking for him!" Clary screamed at Jace.

"Well we found your vampire so you could at least say 'Thank you Jace'," Jace said smirking. Well that remark infuriated Clary.

"What nerve! You think this is all funny don't you?" she yelled, ''Just because you don't care about anything doesn't mean you can just make jokes about everyone else's misery!" Jace was taken off guard by what Clary just said. He narrowed his eyes. _What does she know?_ thought Jace, _She's just a stupid girl_. At that moment a small wolf walked through the door covered in black inky liquid. He shook like a wet dog causing the ink like substance to get all over the kitchen as well as Jace, Clary, and Keith.

"Seth! You idiot! You've made a mess and and got that creature's…..blood…all over the boy who is supposed to help us and this pretty lady!" Keith growled at the small wolf called Seth. Seth looked up obviously surprised at Clary and Jace being in the kitchen with Keith. He quickly morphed back into a human and dipped his head to his Alpha.

''Sorry Alpha Keith I didn't realize you guys were in here," Seth whimpered.

''You shouldn't shake in the house anyway. Now please show Clary to the bathroom and clean up the kitchen, if you will," growled Keith as he dismissed Seth and Clary.

"Y-yes sir. Come on Clary I'll show you the bathroom so can get cleaned off. I'm extremely sorry."

"It's ok Seth," Clary said looking warmly at the thirteen year old werewolf. With one more cold glare at Jace she stalked out of the room behind Seth. Upon reaching the bathroom Seth turned toward Clary, "Here's the bathroom."

Clary smiled at him, "Thank you Seth." Seth nodded and turned to leave. Clary looked at him. "Oh and Seth," she called and Seth turned, "Just ignore Jace. He's quite the drama queen."

Seth chuckled a little. "Thanks Clary," he said then walked out. Clary faced the shower and turned on the water.

Jace, all clean now, stepped from the bathroom. He yawned and shook his wet hair.

"Hey! Don't be going all werewolf on me!" said Alec, covered in water droplets. Jace grinned at him. Suddenly Alec grew serious and stared hard at Jace. "Y'know you really should respect Clary's feelings more," Alec began, "You don't want to make her miserable while she stays with us, do you?"

"She shouldn't even be here!" Jace growled, glaring.

"Actually, its better if she's here with us."

Jace cocked his eyebrows and replied, "That so?"

"Yes Jace, that is so. That demon we fought told us that Valentine put a price on Clary. They think she knows where the mortal cup is! If we don't keep her hidden Jace, she'll be caught by Valentine! And everyone will be in danger!"

Jace's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, "What can we do?"

Alec narrowed his eyes, "Well for starters you can try to be more sympathetic toward her feelings." Jace nodded. "And I thought that since the word hasn't gotten around to the other continents you can take her off to England."

"Why England?"

"Because you don't have to learn another language," Alec said crossly as if it were obvious, which it kinda was.

"Oh," said Jace, "When are we supposed to leave?"

Alec looked at him, "Tonight."


End file.
